


Slumber

by zirconsnow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconsnow/pseuds/zirconsnow
Summary: The world sleeps, Homare's warm, things are ok for now.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> drabble of my fav trio

“Hisoka-kun?” Homare’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet, confused tone clear in it as he takes in the scent of flowers and the softness of white hair beneath him. The room’s dark, night having settled in long ago. The dorm is silent, usual bickering of Tenma and Yuki lost to the sea of sleep, bickering of Mikage and his own voice drowned out against waves of drowsiness and closed eyes. The figure beneath him twitches, and long hair beneath his fingers tickles. Homare stifles a yawn with wide eyes, and Azuma murmurs quietly in his sleep. Mikage replies with a quiet murmur from behind him, and Homare blinks.

 

“You’re loud” Mikage says after a short while, head that was previously resting on his shoulder moving away as he sighs. Homare shuts his mouth and stops nonsense mumbling, tries to turn to reply, is stopped by Azuma’s grip and a sigh he’s not sure from who. “Loud…” a sleepy mumble, and Mikage’s back to the land of dreams, face resting against Homare’s shoulder. Azuma stirs, and Homare runs a hand through his hair as soothingly as he can. Azuma seems to smile in his sleep, and though Homare doesn’t understand it very well, he guesses it’s good. 

 

He lets himself blink, closes his eyes and sleeps again.

**Author's Note:**

> request for cx at twitter!! feel free to talk to me on twitter at @summer___snow_ !!


End file.
